


His Laugh

by Lady_Katana4544



Category: In the Flesh (TV)
Genre: Drabble, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-23
Updated: 2014-06-23
Packaged: 2018-02-05 21:17:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1832578
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Katana4544/pseuds/Lady_Katana4544
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Kieren finds something else that he likes with Simon.</p>
            </blockquote>





	His Laugh

**Author's Note:**

> A tiny little thing inspired by the Librarian meme on Tumblr and written for jolybean to make up for something else that I wrote for her.
> 
> This one is from Vampire Academy - He laughed outright, and the sound wrapped around me like a caress. God I loved the sound of his laugh. (not quite on the same page numbers as the previous thing I wrote for her, but I couldn't resist writing this one and wanted to make a decent attempt at writing the characters..)

They had been quietly talking together for a while sitting amongst the unchanged humans in the cafe, who chattered around them and occasionally sent glares or curious stares their way. Which they were all to happy to ignore.

He's not quite sure what it was he said in the moment, but he's startled that it had gotten a laugh out of Simon. His Simon, who is always so serious was about things was currently laughing loudly outright despite the glares it was earning them from the unchanged humans sitting around them. 

But he didn't care in the least.

In that moment, he cares more about how the laugh feels like a caress to his ears and starts to think of ways to get his lover to laugh more often. And in that moment, he loves the sound of Simon's laugh.


End file.
